Dance of the Valkyria
by AriustheAngel
Summary: Crymaria Levin often thought that nobody needed her. That nobody loved her. What if she had been wrong? What if she had known friendship and love in her youth? What if she did have a silver haired knight to swoop her off her feet and protect her? How would the story of the"weakest and strongest of the Valkyria" have played out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear reader! I am very happy you found this fanfic of mine! I had always been a fan of Valkyria Chronicles, both the Games and the Anime, and after finishing Valkyria Chronicles 4, an idea for this fanfic formed in my head. I really enjoyed Crymaria and her character and felt really bad for her the whole story, even if her ending had been happier than Selvaria's, who is my favourite character of the first Game and the Anime. (Behind her Blue Flame made me cry like a little girl) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **September 1922**

 **Classified Location,**

 **East European Imperial Alliance**

"Cry Mary! Cry Mary!" the mocking and loud screams of the other girls hit Crymaria. The young girl hated her life here. The adults were cruel and emotionless and the other girls mocked her for her weakness. Beginning to cry, Crymaria began to run away from the insult she hated so much. If she was just a bit stronger maybe she would be able to stand up to them, but she was just not courageous enough to do that. Maybe the others were right… Maybe she really was a cry-baby. Sobbing in her corner she did not even realize that the other girls had found her. One of them pulled her by her long hair and dragged her towards the others. Crymaria knew exactly what was about to happen. Closing her eyes she continued to sob and wait for the inevitable.

That inevitable being a fist hitting someone's face, but for once it had not been Crymaria to be the victim of that. The girl that had held her by the hair had let go and now was holding her obviously bleeding nose. "No." was the simple word that made everyone including Mary herself freeze. There – in front of her – stood a girl that seemed even younger than herself and the majority of the bullies, but there was just something about her. Her presence alone seemed to be enough to make the others back off. It reminded Crymaria less of a child of maybe 9 years and more of the Generals who sometimes visited the facility to evaluate them. The other girls glared at her saviour who just glared back intensely. Finally the leader of the group broke eye-contact and cursing she left, taking her entourage with her and leaving Mary and the mysterious girl.

"Why?" Was the only question she was able to ask and the girl didn't move for a few seconds, until she finally turned around to face her. Like her the girl had red eyes, but where Crymaria's hair was a mess of dark violet curls, the younger girls hair was straight and completely silver.

"Please elaborate." The girl finally said after a while.

Crymaria was not sure, what her intensions were, but she decided she could trust her. At least more than anybody else in this hell. "I… wanted to know why you would help me. Everyone else seems to hate me." She inhaled deeply and supressed the urge to cry again. "For good reason… I am weak. Doctor Belgar seems to think so too."

Again the girl just stared at her for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity. "Yes. You are weak." She finally said and this time Crymaria did begin to cry. The only person to ever help her, hated her too? Why was life so cruel to her? Closing her eyes she tried to hold back the tears, but they still escaped her eyes. Her eyes immediately snapped open, as she felt something warm on her cheek.

The girl had wiped away her tears with her hand. For some reason Crymaria's heart began to speed up, when the younger girl send a small smile her way. "You don't have to be weak, though. You can be strong, if you want to be." She said with certainty that made Crymaria wide eyed. The older Valkyria sighed.

"I don't know how…" she just murmured, but the other girl heard her. Offering Crymaria her hand she helped her up.

"I'll show you." She offered and Crymaria gasped in shock. "We can be strong together!" The younger girl said enthusiastically and her red eyes seemed to glow with a determination Crymaria had never seen before. "What's you name, by the way?"

Crymaria needed a second to register the question as she was still enraptured by the other girls enthusiasm and determination. " My name is Crymaria Levin." She finally said and the other girl's smile blossomed to a full blown smirk.

"I'm Selvaria Bles, but you may call me Sel!"

* * *

 **April 1925**

 **Classified Location**

 **East European Imperial Alliance**

"Bitch!" the taller girl yelled at her, as she pushed Crymaria against the wall. The reaction she received from the shy and introverted girl though was not the one she had expected. Instead of sobbing or whining like the little cry -baby she was, Crymaria just smirked at her. Her heart pounded in her chest and the familiar feeling of fear formed in her stomach, but she remembered the conversation she had had with Sel only a week ago.

 _Selvaria stood in front of her, her face a stoic mask. "You will never fully defeat your fear." She said and Crymaria quirked an eyebrow at that. "Fear is a natural instinct that every human and animal possesses. You cannot just turn it off."_

 _Crymaria began to frown at her best friends explanation. "So how am I supposed to become strong like you, if I am scared?"_

 _Selvaria smirked. "It's not about not having fear." She said as her smirk grew larger. "It's about not_ _showing_ _your fear. Do you honestly believe I am never scared?" the younger girl asked and Crymaria blushed. She actually did believe that. As Sel saw her facial she began to laugh. "I'm quite often scared. I just hide it behind a stoic mask." She said putting it on. Her smirk disappeared and her mouth formed a straight line. The spark of laughter in her ruby eyes had left and the glare she sent Mary's way mad her shudder._

" _I don't think I can do that, Sel." Mary finally said and her friend's facial expression relaxed again._

 _Selvaria laid a hand on her shoulder. "Just try it, Mary. For me?" she asked sweetly and pouted. Mary thought that she looked ridiculous like that. Sel's perfect face seemed to be made for her stoic mask or a haughty expression, but pouting? It just seemed off. She held back her laughter as she tried the best impression of Sel's scowl and glare._

 _Sel just stared at her for a few seconds, as her body began to shake. Her mouth twitched and Mary saw how she tried to hold in her laughter. After a few more seconds the stoic Valkyria was at her limit, as she fell to the side, holding her stomach in full blown laughter. "Y-y-you look so ridiculous!" she exclaimed in between breaths as she still rolled on the ground in laughter. Mary tried to frown, but her friend's happiness was just to infectious as she too began to laugh._

 _As if she were struck by lightning, Selvaria jumped to her feet and stared at Crymaria intensely. The older Valkyria blushed under her friends gaze, but never stopped smiling. Sel rushed towards her and put her hands on her shoulders. "That's IT!" she exclaimed in joy._

 _Crymaria just rose an eyebrow in confusion. "What's what?"_

" _You really at terrible at the whole stoic-face-thing." Her best friend told her. "But there might be something else you can use." Now both of Crymaria's eyebrows were lifted at her friend's words. "We can use your smile!" She finally said and looked very proud of herself._

 _Crymaria on the other hand thought that her best friend had finally lost her mind. "Sooooooo…" she drawled out "I should just smile at my enemies and those who want to hurt me?" she said to her friend with as much sarcasm as she was able to put into those few words. "I am not quite sure how effective that will be…"_

 _Selvaria though did not budge on the idea her kind came up with. "Do you know how powerful a perfectly timed smile can be?" she asked her best friend. "It displays your confidence, but also shows your opponent that you are not scared of anything they could come up." She said and it began to make sense in her mind. Only the strongest people would smile trough even the worst situations. Their enemies would be scared, while their allies would feel, as if everything would be all right. Just like Sel herself had smiled at her the day they met._

The bully just stared at her confused as Mary continued to smirk. Just as she recovered from the shock, Mary's smirk turned into full blow laughter.

"Is that all?" she asked the girl, who paled visibly. She looked at Mary's confident smirk and let her go, as she quickly moved away from the purple-haired girl. A genuine smile settled on Mary's face. Who knew that would actually work? She blushed a bit as her gaze turned to her best friend who smiled at her proudly. Sel knew. She always knew what's best.

* * *

 **November 1929**

 **Classified Location**

 **East European Imperial Alliance**

"Mary…" Selvaria tried but was silenced by a swift hand gesture of her best friend's hand.

Crymaria's crimson eyes met her own. Selvaria had to admit that her best friend had changed a lot in the last four years, both mentally and physically. Seven years after Sel had met her, she could barely recognize the shy and fearful girl she once knew. Mary now was a tall, beautiful and confident woman. "I know what you want to say…" she said and her gaze on Selvaria intensified, but a small smile formed on her lips. "And I won't let you even think about it. Go."

"Mary… Please. I don't know if I should…" but again she had been interrupted by her best friend.

This time Crymaria had risen and being two years older and quite tall she towered over the younger woman. "Listen here, Sel. I am strong enough now. You don't need to protect me anymore. I can take care of myself." She took a step away from Selvaria as her gaze drifted towards the door. "If you have a chance to get out here, you take it. I don't think that Prince will wait long for your answer. If…"

"NO!" this time it was Selvaria who interrupted her. "If you think I'll just leave you here to the tender mercy of Doctor Belgar, you are an idiot!" she roared at her best friend. Despite Mary being older and arguably more powerful than her, Sel just saw the young girl from years ago. She promised to help and protect her.

Crymaria just sighed and drew Selvaria into a hug. Pressing her forehead to her best friends she smiled brightly. "Don't worry about me, okay? The next time we'll meet I'll be just as strong as you… Maybe even more." She teased lightly and Selvaria had to laugh. Finally letting go of her best friend Selvaria looked at her and felt a single tear stream down her cheek. Similar to how she had comforted 11 year old Crymaria, the same woman, now an adult, repeated the action and removed the tear from her cheek with a gentle move of her hand.

"Now go, you silly girl. I'll see you later." She said and Selvaria left, but she couldn't get rid of the hammering in her chest and a sickening feeling in her stomach. Selvaria didn't like to leave her here… Not at all, but she needed to trust her best friend. Mary would find a way to escape this place. Sel just knew it.

* * *

 **January 1930**

 **Classified Location**

 **East European Imperial Alliance**

Crymaria heard movement outside of her cell and immediately sprung up from her bed. Just as she had risen two men entered her room, one unknown and the other one very well known.

"Doctor Belgar." She greeted with barely contained venom towards the man. Crymaria hated Belgar with every fibre of her body. The screams of the young girls he had tortured to activate their potential still haunted her dreams. The other man had air of authority around him. He was tall with a long mane and trimmed beard of blonde and intelligent green eyes. She estimated him to be around thirty years old.

"Is this her?" the unknown man asked and his deep voice resonated in her small cell.

Doctor Belgar gave a bow to the man. "She is, Prince Alexander." He took a step closer towards Crymaria. A few years ago she would have flinched away from him, but now she just glared at him defiantly. "This is Crymaria Levin, she has the most power among my test subjects, but her mental stability makes her essentially useless. The girl is weak and almost broken. I assure you there are better candidates."

"What about her mental stability?" the prince asked and the anger within Crymaria grew. She was talked about like a priced cattle here.

"I am standing right in front of you!" she growled towards the prince, who didn't seem to react at all. His calculating eyes met hers. Emerald green collided with blood red.

The prince took a step closer towards Crymaria. "Tell me, Miss Levin. What is it you desire most in this world?" He asked and his gaze turned even more intense. Crymaria just smirked and that seemed to throw the prince off for a second until he found his composure again.

"As of right now?" she asked and he nodded. A predatory grin formed on Crymaria's face as she broke eye contact with the prince and shifted her gaze towards Belgar. "Crush this vermin's skull does sound nice." She growled towards Belgar who took a step back. Her eyes shifted towards the prince and he surprised her, as he exploded in laughter.

"It doesn't seem your reports to my younger brother have been correct, Doctor. This one is far from broken or useless." He turned away from the Valkyria and towards the smaller man. "It almost seems like you tried to hide her from my father and I. I guess you would have liked to add her to your little secret research unit?" he asked sarcastically and Crymaria's grin grew as she saw the vermin's eyes widen. "Please, Doctor. You are a brilliant mind, but to play the game of intrigues with Maximilian and I is not very wise." He turned away from the doctor and signalled both him and Mary to follow him as he walked towards the exit of the facility. "Now, doctor, you promised me to show me the power of the Valkyria. Please do go ahead." He said as they had finally reached the main entrance. The two men and her stepped outside and the first thing Crymaria saw was red. There were at least a dozen men clad in red armour under a large red coat. The prince walked towards one of them and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Captain Metternich! Is everything prepared?" he asked the tall black haired man.

"Yes, your highness." He answered simply and the prince grinned under his beard. "Is this her?" the captain asked as he took a look at Crymaria.

"Yes, captain." The prince replied to him with a smirk. The captain just responded to his smirk with his own.

"It seems the myths of the Valkyrian beauty are true. You sure the princess won't be angry, your highness?" the captain asked, his smirk widening. The prince just answered with roaring laughter.

"Old friend! You know Brigitte would murder me, if I ever cheated on her!" he told his subordinate. All of the guards could barely hold in their laughter. The prince just glared at the men all around him. "And you traitors would probably help her!" he accused them still laughing.

Before they could continue their bantering, Mary decided to finally butt in. "Could somebody explain to me, what the hell is going on?" she asked and the smiles on the men disappeared.

The prince turned towards her and nodded towards the captain. "Miss Levin. May I introduce captain Eberhard von Metternich, commanding officer of the royal guard of his majesty Emperor Ludwig II." The man in question gave her an eloquent bow.

"It is an honour to meet one of the famed Valkyria in person. You are what the myths proclaim and even more." He praised her and Mary just stared at him awkwardly. She was not used to praise. The only person ever praising her had been Sel. The captain though did apparently not mind as he continued to smile. "Crown-Prince Alexander and myself are here today on the order of his excellency the Emperor himself." The man told her and Crymaria's eyes widened in shock. The Emperor himself? "The Emperor has send us to this facility to find the most powerful of the Valkyria and let her undergo a test."

The captain nodded towards prince Alexander as he continued where Metternich left off. "This means you, Miss Levin. The dear doctor informed us, you were the most powerful of the Valkyria in the Empire. If you agree you will go trough two different tests. If you fail them you will be send back with Doctor Belgar." He told her.

Crymaria felt hope inside of her chest the first time, since Sel had left. "What if I succeed?" She asked and the prince smirked.

"If you succeed" the man began "My father gave me the order to take you to him, so he can welcome you in the ranks of the royal guard as his personal bodyguard."

* * *

 **Phew! This took longer than I thought. I had the idea since a while and I even had written a few pages, but then I re-read it and it seemed really stupid to me. Therefore I began anew and this is the result. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Cheerio!**

 **Arius**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am again with a new chapter of Dance of the Valkyria. I want to thank kubpaw57 who inspired me to write a new chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **April 1934**

 **Schwartzgrad, Imperial Palace, Training Area,**

 **East European Imperial Alliance**

Lieutenant Karl Friedrich was a proud man and considered himself on of the Empire's best soldiers. That of course was because he was a member of the prestigious Imperial Guard, the personal protectors of the Emperor and his family. Only the best soldiers in the Empire got the chance to join and many failed their training. Those who got through it though, are considered the best soldiers in the Empire. Hell! He would even say they were the best soldiers in the world. That being said his pride took quite the dent, as he slowly lifted himself up from the dirt he had been planted into just a few seconds before.

"Come now, Lieutenant Friedrich. That was barely six seconds. I expect more." A teasing and beautiful voice told him and Karl sighed. Looking up his brown eyes met his opponents crimson ones. With a teasing smile on her face, Captain Crymeria Levin offered him a hand. He took it with a smile of his own.

As he finally stood again he rubbed his hurting back. "I thought you would go easy on me, captain?" He asked the gorgeous woman and her smile turned into a smirk.

"I did." Was the simple answer that left Karl speechless. She had absolutely destroyed him. The rumours about the Emperor's Valkyria had been true. Her smirk disappeared as she went back into her fighting stance. The Lieutenant's eyes widened in shock as her body began to glow with blue fire and her red eyes burned like twin suns. "Would you like to see me fight seriously?" She asked and Karl felt a shiver creep down his spine. Never before had he seen something like Captain Levin in that moment and he now could understand why the Valkyria were as feared as they had been.

Giving her his most apologetic smile Karl lifted his hand in surrender. "I like my limbs where they are, so I'd rather not do that, captain." He said and the serious expression disappeared alongside the flames as she stepped closer to him and offered him her hand.

"You did great soldier. Don't let anyone tell you differently." She said with a kind smile as he took her hand. Their moment though had been interrupted as one of the Imperial messengers came running towards them. The captain gave him a small smile, which made the young man's face take a shade of red usually associated with tomatoes. The captain usually had that effect on most men and even many women and it was not difficult to see why. Her exotic beauty combined with her kind and joyful character drew the attention of many people, but the captain had never been seen with a lover, be it male or female. Of course the rumours concerning that matter were many going from her being asexual to her having a secret lover far away, but all of that seemed ridiculous to Karl.

The messenger finally shook himself out of his stupor as he addressed Captain Levin. "Ma'am! Crown Prince Alexander wishes to speak with you in his office." The young man said fast and the Valkyria nodded.

"Of course. I'll be there immediately. Let me just change into my uniform." She said with a small laugh. And with that she left the training field after wishing the others and himself a great evening. Watching her leave Karl thought back to their short battle and with a smile he had to admit that his lovely wife probably will sleep easier at night, knowing that his unit is lead by the Emperor's Valkyrie.

 **April 1934**

 **Schwartzgrad, Imperial Palace, Office of Crown Prince Alexander,**

 **East European Imperial Alliance**

Alexander looked up from his paperwork as his door opened. Crymaria Levin walked into the room, a small grin across her face.

"You called?" She asked him and Alexander offered her the seat in front of him. Since that day four years ago the crown prince had never regretted taking the Valkyrie with him to the imperial capital. She has saved his life six times now and has proven her loyalty beyond any doubt. More than that she has become a symbol for the people and soldiers alike. A guardian angel of some sort. He could only be amazed how she had changed. He still remembered the young woman from the laboratory: She had been malnourished, her hair dishevelled and her clothes in rag, but there had been a fire in her eyes. A true survivor she had been back then. Now sitting there, clad in the red, black and gold of the Imperial Guard one would not recognise the girl from the laboratory, was it not for the fire in her crimson eyes that now burned even brighter than before. Truly, the Emperor's Valkyrie was a sight to behold.

"Yes. I have called you today to discuss our plans in Gallia." He said and the Valkyrie lifted one of her eyebrows in curiosity. "As you are aware we have a force at its borders to secure its resources as soon as the war starts." Alexander stood up and walked to the map that displayed the current borders of the world. "You as one of the captains of the imperial guard will be sent there to take as a direct representative of the emperor himself. Your orders are to make sure everything works perfectly for the upcoming invasion." Alexander finished and took a breath. "At least that will be the official reason for your visit."

Crymaria gave him a curious look. "What is the real reason for my visit then?" She asked.

Alexander gave her a small smirk. "As you are aware, the Gallia-front is under the command of my half-brother Maximilian." His small smile turned into a frown. He really disliked the pompous little shit. "Maximilian always did have a deep hatred for his family, but father insisted for him to get that command. I on the other hand do not trust Maximilian one bit and want you to keep an eye on him. If you even spot an inkling of treason I want you to do what is necessary to stop him." The smile on Crymaria's face now had disappeared entirely. "Any questions?"

"Just one." Crymaria said. "Is Selvaria Bles still under his command?" She asked and Alexander sighed. Crymaria never spoke to him about her – and neither did she with anyone else to his knowledge – but he did read her file. In said file the scientists wrote how she shared a deep connection with one of the other Valkyrie's. That Valkyrie being Selvaria Bles, his brothers personal guard.

Alexander rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "Yes." He told her and he swore her eyes lit up a bit. "She is not only still in his employment, but also his second in command. That is the reason I have chosen you to go there. You are the only one with enough authority and raw power to actually take down Maximillian if he plans anything."

For a second Crymaria did not react and just stared into the room, until she finally nodded. "I understand. If the Emperor wills it, I shall do his bidding." Alexander breathed a sigh of relief. His whole plan depended on her being cooperative. After all theoretically only the Emperor could give any orders to the imperial guard. She could have as well just ignored Alexander, but she decided to trust him. Before Crymaria could say something else a knock interrupted them.

"Your majesty! Your daughter is here to see you." The voice of one of the guards could be heard trough the door and Maximilian chuckled.

"Let her in." he said and the door opened. Let it be said that little princess Theodora was very active. The seven year old immediately rand towards her father and enveloped him into a hug.

She looked at him with her large brown eyes. "Daddy! Come play with me." She said happily and bounced around in his lap. Looking away from his daughter his gaze feel on Crymaria who was still sitting there, but her frown had been replaced by a small smile.

"Hello, little princess." She said softly and his youngest eyes widened. It would be very in character for Theodora to not even have noticed the Valkyrie sitting in front of him.

There was silence for a second as she looked at the Valkyrie. "Mary!" and with that battle cry she lunged over her father's desk and ran into the Valkyrie's arms. She looked at the tall woman with her big eyes and Alexander couldn't contain his smile. His youngest always had had a deep admiration for the red-eyed woman. After all Crymaria had been her babysitter and personal protector for many years, until she was transferred to be the Emperor's personal bodyguard.

"How are you, little princess?" The Valkyrie asked softly and Theodora began to giggle as she held onto the woman.

"I am training every day!" She exclaimed excitedly and Alexander's smile widened. After being looked after by Crymaria his daughter had developed the wish to become a Valkyrie like her protector. Nobody really had the heart to tell her that that was impossible. Especially not Crymaria herself, who adored the little princess. "You will see, Mary! I will become the greatest Valkyrie ever!" She exclaimed excitedly and Crymaria just patted her head affectionately.

"I'm sure you will be." She said and stood up while still holding the seven year old. Crymaria handed him his daughter carefully. "I will go prepare for my mission, your majesty." With a nod he excused her and she left, but not before winking at his daughter who continued to chat excitedly.

 **April 1934**

 **Schwartzgrad, Imperial Palace, Barracks of the Imperial Guard,**

 **East European Imperial Alliance**

"Gentlemen!" Crymaria greeted the assembled soldiers. "You have been called here today, because I would trust every single one of you with my life." She said and let that sink in. Most of the men acknowledged that with a nod in her direction. "Today we have been given a mission from the Emperor himself."

"Most of you will remain here to continue guarding the emperor and the royal palace. The other Captains have been informed and all of you will be distributed among their units." She continued and again received nods as an answer. Every single one of them was a professional and there won't be a problem with them serving in another unit for the time being. "Ten of you though." She began again "Will follow me to my mission. I have chosen them personally and I will say their name in a second. Everyone mentioned will stay, while the others get back to their work. Understood?"

A chorus of "Yes, Captain!" followed and after Mary finished reading the list most of the soldiers left until there were only ten left in the room.

Again Mary addressed the smaller audience in an commanding tone. "The mission, Gentlemen, is to inspect the Empire's forces in Gallia." She began to pace around. "Even though this assignment is supposed to be an ordinary check-up the imperial court's politic games could easily turn this into a dangerous situation." She said and saw many of the men stiffen at the mention of politics. There was a general distaste most soldiers had for politics. It usually just made their job more difficult. "Therefore I want everybody to remain on alert and keep a clear head. Even though we are in friendly territory and the war has not started just yet, does not mean we can let our guard down. Especially around prince Maximillian's troops. Understood?"

A thunderous "Yes, Captain!" Followed that last question.

"Very well." Mary said before continuing. "We will meet tomorrow at 06:00 right here. Questions?" Nobody said anything and therefore Mary dismissed them for today. She gave order that they should get some sleep and say spend the rest of the day with their families and friends.

Opening the barrack's door to leave Mary saw that somebody was already waiting for her. Her controlled expression vanished for a second before it was replaced by a smile. Not a friendly and warm smile thought. It had more in common with a predators smirk when seeing it's favourite prey. "Doctor." Her voice was colder than the Empire's North and she made sure to say the title with as much disgust as she could.

There in front of her stood Doctor Heinrich Belgar with his two pet-assassins. "Captain." He replied with the same icy tone, but none of the disgust she put in. The doctor was excellent hiding his feelings. That much Mary knew after having to endure him for nearly 18 years of her life. "I wish to talk to you, if I may." He said with fake politeness, but both of them knew it was just etiquette nothing more.

"Of course, Doctor." She said "How can I be of service?" After saying that the doctor asked her to follow him. Subsequently arriving in his office he ask her to take a seat, but she denied. Standing above him her crimson eyes glared at his form, but the fake smile was still on her face.

"Captain." He began. "The Emperor has commissioned your new weapon. I am very happy to inform you that the production was finished today in the morning." After saying that two man entered the room, carrying something akin to a staff. Mary rose one of her eyebrows. "Go ahead, Captain." The doctor told her and Mary took the staff. With her amplified Valkyria strength it wasn't very difficult to carry.

After inspecting it for a minute she turned back to the doctor. "How does it work?" She asked.

Doctor Belgar chuckled. "It channels your blue flame into long distance attack, far surpassing every sniper and artillery. The attacks are ice based and should create absolute mayhem among infantry, thought it is not nearly as strong as a Valkyria lance against tanks and heavily armoured units." Mary nodded at that. She did have a Valkyria lance, a gift from the Emperor himself after being promoted to the rank of captain, but this might prove useful in different situations.

"Much appreciated, Doctor. Let's just hope it works as good as you say." She said and again the man chuckled.

"It will, believe me." Was all he said. The animosity in the room was almost tangible, as blue fire began to crawl up on Mary's body and Nikola and Chiara drew their crossbows. Both Mary and Belgar though knew that they couldn't touch the other one. Both of them hade the Emperor's favour and could not risk being the aggressor. Mary forced the flames down even though she really wanted to grab Belgar and throw him out of the window. Those two girls wouldn't be able to even scratch her. Sighing, she forced the desire to kill that man down.

"Good day, Doctor." Was she said, turned around and left the room.

 **April 1934**

 **Near Schwartzgrad, Great Southern Road,**

 **East European Imperial Alliance**

Mary watched the landscape pass by while the train continued his way southwards. They would have to travel for approximately two days, but Mary couldn't complain. Her quarters were quite large and unlike her men, who had to share, she had one for herself. Slowly her thoughts drifted to the one thing that had been on her mind for the last days. Sel. It had been years since she had seen the other woman and to be honest Mary felt a mixture of anticipation and nervousness.

Many rumours had made their way into the capital. Some of them were about Sel. If those rumours were to be believed Sel had gotten obsessed with prince Maximilian after he got her out of the testing facility. Mary just hoped that this proved to be wrong. She wasn't sure if she was capable of ever fighting Sel. The other Valkyrie was the one who had helped her out of her misery and despair. The one who had given her a future and most importantly hope. Nowadays Mary had quite a large number of people who respected her and cared for her, be it as commanding officer, subordinate or just friend. Sel though had been the first. The first person to treat her as a person and not a weapon.

Turning her gaze back to the passing forest Mary took a decision. The Emperor and crown prince Alexander might hold her loyalty, but Sel was even more important. Mary loved her more than any other person on the world. If it the worst came to happen she would always stand with Sel.

 **This concludes chapter two and hopefully answers the question whether this was just a one-shot. I plan to cover the plot of both Valkyria Chronicles 1 and 4. The next chapter will probably have a change in POV, but I won't say much more. I also decided that the next story I'll update will be "the Smiling Hero". Until next time!**


End file.
